Konoha Police Story
by ryu VW
Summary: Kisah para Rookie di kepolisian Konoha!/.../ Gak jago bikin Summary
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T menuju M

Ryu VW Present.

**Konoha Police Story**

_Prolog_

Konoha, kota terbesar ke empat diJepang. Kota yang masih asri karena masih banyak hutan yang tersebar dikota tersebut. Masyarakat dikota tersebut pun hidup dengan tertib, mereka taat akan peraturan hukum yang berlaku.

Keamanan dikota tersebut benar-benar terjamin dan terkendali, hal ini tak lepas dari kinerja bagus pihak kepolisian Konoha sendiri yang bisa mengatasi segala masalah kriminal yang ditimbulkan segelintir masyarakat.

Berbicara tentang kepolisian Konoha, pihak berwajib yang mengurusi segala keamanan diKonoha memiliki pasukan yang benar-benar teruji dan terpilih. Untuk masuk menjadi pasukan kepolisian Konoha saja harus melewati seleksi ketat yang sudah dirancang sejak lama, dan setelah itu baru bisa memakai seragam kepolisian Konoha.

Kepolisian Konoha sejak dua tahun yang lalu memiliki anggota baru yang masih muda tapi memiliki prestasi yang luar biasa, mereka sering dipanggil dengan rookie 13.

Kita berkenalan dulu dengan anggota rookie 13.

Pertama bernama **Naruto Namikaze**, putra mantan kepala kepolisian Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Sering dipanggil sibodoh yang beruntung, untuk urusan teori dia paling bodoh tapi jika sudah turun dilapangan dia paling semangat diantara lainnya. Dia juga sangat ceroboh dan tidak pernah mendengarkan perintah atasannya.

Kedua **Sasuke Uchiha**, putra mantan wakil kepala kepolisian Konoha Fugaku Uchiha. Salah satu anggota rookie 13 yang kejeniusannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan, selain otaknya yang cerdas dia juga memiliki wajah yang terbilang tampan. Ada satu lagi yang spesial dari keluarga Uchiha, sejak kepolisian Konoha didirikan hingga sekarang keluarga Uchiha selalu menjadi bagian kepolisian Konoha. Hingga ada peraturan tidak tertulis yang mewajibkan anak laki-laki dalam keluarga Uchiha harus menjadi polisi, hingga itulah yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang selain untuk meneruskan tradisi keluarga, dia juga ingin meneruskan impian kakaknya yang harus pensiun dini karena menderita suatu penyakit.

Selanjutnya **Neji Hyuga** pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang juga termasuk jenius dalam rookie 13. sama halnya Sasuke, Neji juga ingin meneruskan mimpi orang dia sayangi.

Lalu ada **Shikamaru Nara**, pemuda berambut model nanas ini adalah yang paling jenius dari semua anggota rookie 13. Pemuda bertampang malas dan hobi tidur ini memiliki IQ diatas 200, jadi jangan sepelekan seorang Shikamaru dalam mengatur strategi.

Lalu ada **Sai Shimura**, pemuda berkulit pucat dan selalu memasang senyum palsu, Sai juga memiliki hobi melukis. Keahliannya dalam melukis membuatnya ditempatkan dibagian introgasi ilustrasi, sehingga ia harus melukis sketsa wajah para pelaku kejahatan. Sai juga cucu angkat dari Danzo Shimura mantan orang yang berpengaruh diKonoha.

Selanjutnya ada **Kiba Inuzuka**, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, dan memiliki tanda merah berbentuk segitiga dikedua pipinya ini adalah pecinta anjing. Sama halnya dengan keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Inuzuka juga mengabdikan diri mereka dikepolisian Konoha sejak awal didirikan instansi tersebut. Karena kemampuannya dalam berpartner dengan baik terutama dengan hewan anjing jadilah Kiba diletakan dibagian unit pelacak dengan partner anjing yang diberi nama Akamaru.

Lalu ada **Rock Lee**, para rookie 13 sering menyebut dia sebagai titisan dari wakil kepala polisi saat ini Gai Maito. Selain dari penampilan, sifat mereka pun sangat mirip hampir tidak ada bedanya, mereka selalu menyerukan semboyan mereka "Semangat masa muda" ditambah dengan senyuman yang sangat menyilaulan.

Selanjutnya ada **Shino Aburame**, pemuda pendiam yang selalu berpenampilan misterius ini sering membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri jika disebalahnya. Tapi jangan salah dia juga sangat ahli dalam unit pelacakan sehingga dia ditempat didivisi yang sama dengan sobat karibnya Kiba, Shino juga memiliki hobi yang sangat aneh yaitu mengumpulkan serangga.

Selanjutnya ada **Chouji Akamichi**, pemuda bertubuh paling besar diantara rekan-rekannya dirookie 13. Dia selalu diterjunkan dilapangan untuk berurusan dengan para preman yang mengganggu ketertiban umum, Chouji sendiri pernah menjadi juara nasional sumo saat ia duduk dibangku SMA. Selain itu dia juga sangat suka sekali makan, terutama kripik kentang.

Setelah berkenalan dengan para pria dari rookie 13 yang agak 'aneh' sekarang kita berkenalan dengan para wanitanya yang sering dipanggil Charlie's Angel'snya kepolisian Konoha.

Pertama ada **Sakura Haruno**, gadis cantik berambut pink ini sering dijuluki sitenaga monster, karena kekuatan pukulannya saat menghajar para penjahat selalu membuat para penjahat tersebut paling tidak harus menginap di rumah sakit.

Kedua ada **Ino Yamanaka**, sahabat karib dari Sakura. Ino sendiri selain cantik dia juga memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, selain itu Ino sangat jago mengintrogasi orang-orang hingga mau berbicara jujur padanya.

Ketiga ada **Hinata Hyuga**, gadis cantik berambut indigo, berperawakan lemah lembut, dan sedikit pemalu ini adalah adik sepupu dari Neji Hyuga. Tapi jangan salah dibalik sifatnya diatas, dia satu-satunya pemegang sabuk hitam karate diantara para gadis di rookie 13, jadi jangan pernah main-main kalau berurusan dengannya. Hinata sendiri masuk kepolisian untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak akan membebani orang-orang terdekatnya, dan ia ingin melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Terakhir ada **TenTen**, gadis cantik yang selalu yang selalu berpenampilan tomboy ini sangat ahli dalam hal persenjataan. Dia bahkan menjadi bagian dari penembak jitu dikepolisian Konoha bersama Neji. Satu lagi dia juga kekasih Seoranga Neji Hyuga.

Dan itulah mereka para Rookie 13, pasukan muda yang berprestasi dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

_~TBC~_

Akhirnya Ryu muncul lagi disini setelah sekian lama, semoga kalian suka dan mohon REVIEWNYA!

NB : Ryu update chapter prolog ini sama chapter 1 langsung.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T menuju M

Ryu VW Present.

**Konoha Police Story**

_Chapter 1_

Konoha disiang hari sangatlah sejuk udaranya, apalagi saat-saat seperti ini dimana Konoha memasuki musim semi. Udara hangat yang berhembus saat ini pasti akan membuat siapapun semangat untuk menjalani aktivitas. Tapi berbeda keadaanya dikantin kantor kepolisian Konoha, dimana pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk bersama teman-temannya sedang mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Haaahh! aku bosan dengan seperti ini." Keluh Naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Kau itu tidak bosan mengeluh seperti ini terus?" Tanya sahabatnya Kiba.

"Diamlah kau Kiba, aku hanya mengeluarkan isi hati ku." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau seperti itu mengganggu orang lain." Timpal sahabatnya Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Shika, lebih baik diam saja daripada kau menanggapi si dobe ini tidak ada habisnya." Lerai Sasuke.

"Diamlah kau teme."

Suasana heningpun menyerang meja tersebut, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran dan aktivitas masing-masing. Sebelum perhatian mereka teralihkan suara cekikikan sekelompok gadis dari arah pintu masuk kantin.

"Hei, Kiba aku masih tidak percaya mereka bisa masuk kepolisian ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti arah keempat gadis itu yang duduk disalah satu meja.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mereka para Charlie's Angel's." Jawab Naruto sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah para gadis.

"Memang apa yang kau tidak percayai dari mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Lihatlah mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak cocok untuk bekerja sebagai polisi, mereka lebih cocok jadi model atau bintang film." Jawab Naruto. "Kalau TenTen aku masih percaya karena dia tomboy dia masih cocok bekerja sebagai polisi, diantara mereka berempat Hinata itu yang paling tidak cocok untuk jadi polisi." Tambah Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak cocok jadi polisi?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai ikut ngobrol.

"Kalian lihat saja, dia itu pemalu dan wajahnya tidak tegaan. Pasti yang ada dia dibohongin sama penjahat." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau jangan salah Naruto diantara mereka berempat, hanya Hinata yang memegang sabuk hitam karate." Timpal Kiba.

"Ah... Kau kan memang teman masa kecil Hinata jadi kau pasti membelanya." Balas Naruto.

Memang Rookie 13 ini berteman tidak hanya satu atau dua tahun, tapi sudah cukup lama bahkan ada yang dari kecil sudah berteman sampai sekarang.

"Apanya yang tidak kau percaya Naruto?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba, sambil menarik kursi untuk bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Ini, dia tidak percaya kalau adikmu itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate." Seloroh Kiba.

"Hinata maksudmu?" Tanya Neji sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" Tantang Neji.

"Heii... Aku tidak tertarik melawan wanita."

"Apa kau takut Naruto?" Tambah Kiba.

"Aku tidak takut."

"Lalu...?"

"Biar aku bicarakan dengan Hinata." Ujar Neji sambil berjalan ke arah meja Hinata dan teman-temannya.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang sang sahabat berbicara dengan adik sepupunya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat itu. Awalnya ia menggelengkan kepala, tapi setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hinata sudah setuju." Ucap Neji sambil mendudukkan diri ditempatnya semula.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau membuktikkan sendiri saja." Jawab Neji enteng.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau adikmu terluka."

"Dan jangan salahkan adikku kalau terluka." Balas Neji santai.

"Tempatnya dimana Neji?" Tanya Kiba dengan semangat.

"Ditempat latihan karate dibelakang kantor, jam 3 sore." Jawab Neji. "Dan kau jangan lupa datang." Sambung Neji sambil menegakkan diri dan berjalan keluar dari kantin.

Keheninganpun melingkupi meja tersebut dan sibuk dengam pikiran masing-masing, Kiba memasang senyum aneh yang tidak bisa ditebak, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya menggelengkan kepala.

'Mati kau Naruto.' Batin keduanya bersamaan sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

~_Konoha Police Story~_

Sore hari seperti yang sudah dijanjikan siang tadi, kini Naruto sudah berada di ruang latihan karate milik kepolisian Konoha lengkap dengan seragam karate miliknya. Dia kini telah berdiri tepat dipinggir arena tempat bertadingnya nanti sambil menunggi calon lawannya datang.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku harus benar-benar bertanding dengan dia." Keluh Naruto yang entah pada siapa.

Kiba yang mendengar keluhan dari sobatnya langsung menyahut menanggapi.

"Apa kau takut untuk melawan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada sedikit memprovokasi.

"Enak saja aku tidak takut, aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Masa iya aku yang laki-laki seperti ini harus melawan seorang wanita." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, Hinata tidak akan berpikir seperti kau."

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, sang calon lawan terlihat berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan diiringi anggota rookie 13. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata datang dengan seragam karate lengkap dengan sabuk hitam yang melilit dipinggang rampingnnya.

"Yoo! semua." Sapa Kiba dengan semangatnya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Bagaimana Naruto apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Neji yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata.

"Aku sudah siap daritadi." jawab Naruto dengan nada sinis. "Kalau begitu siapa yang akan menjadi wasitnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji.

Nejipun memandangi teman-temannya sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan kepada...

"Sasuke kau yang menjadi wasitnya." Ucap Neji dengan nada menyuruh.

"Eh... Kenapa harus aku, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

"Oh! Ayolah teme kau yang menjadi wasitnya ya." Pinta Naruto kini.

"Aku malas jika melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu." Tolak Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ayolah Sasuke kau harus mau!" Kali ini para Rookie 13 yang meminta.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Naruto dibuat babak belur." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Hn. Oke aku yang menjadi wasitnya." Jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan

Kali Sasuke tidak bisa menolak permintaan teman-temannya. Setelah melakukan persiapan pertandingan siap dimulai.

Naruto dan Hinata telah berdiri ditengah-tengah arena, dengan Sasuke diantara mereka berdua. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan kikuk, sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala tidak berani memandang Naruto secara langsung.

"Hinata kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Y-ya aku siap." Jawab Hinata dengan gagapnya.

"Naruto kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini beralih ke Naruto.

"Aku sudah siap." Jawab Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

Sasukepun menengok ke arah Hinata, dan melihat betapa kikuknya sang Hyuga tersebut.

"Hinata, lakukan seperti saat kau latihan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinatapun menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala singkat.

"Hinata semangat!" Teriak para gadis yang ingin menyemangati Hinata.

"Naruto jangan sampai kalah!" Teriak para pria yang tidak mau kalah juga.

Naruto dan Hinata menanggapi dukungan tersebut dengan sebuah anggukkan kepala mantab.

"Baiklah, bersiap. Yaakk!" Sasuke memberi aba-aba kepada mereka berdua untuk saling menyerang.

Seketika sorak-sorai rookie 13 bergema memenuhi ruangan tersebut untuk memberikan semangat kepada kedua orang yang sedang bertanding.

"Kau boleh menyerang ku dulu Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun saja yang menyerang duluan."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, bersiaplah."

Narutopun langsung menyerang Hinata dengan pukulan kanan, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Hinata. Merasa serangannya bisa dihindari dengan mudah, Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan kirinya tapi sekali lagi bisa dihindarinya.

"Apa cuma itu kemampuamu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sedikit meremehkan.

Narutopun mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi."

Naruto langsung menyerang Hinata secara brutal. Hinata yang melihat Naruto menyerangnya seperti itu hanya bisa menyeringai, melihat lawannya masuk dalam perangkapnya.

Serangan Naruto memang brutal, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Hinata. Hinata yang melihat celah langsung menyerang balik Naruto dengan pukulan kanannya yang telak mengenai rahang kiri Naruto.

Sorak-sorai langsung bergemuruh dari rookie 13 yang mendukung Hinata.

"Ciihh... Tenang saja Hinata pukulanmu sama sekali tidak sakit." Ujar Naruto sambil memegangi rahang kirinya.

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa aba-aba kali ini Hinata langsung menyerang Naruto kembali, dan tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk menyerang balik dirinya. Pertandinganpun hanya milik Hinata, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang balik Hinata.

Sampai pada akhirnya pukulan-pukulan Hinata mengenai wajah Naruto, dan satu pukulan terakhir dari Hinata mengenai telak dari perut Naruto yang langsung membuat sang empunya perut tergeletak tak berdaya. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung memberi tanda kepada Hinata untuk berhenti menyerang.

"Cukup Hinata." Perintah Sasuke.

Hinatapun berdiam diri ditempatnya sambil melihat keadaan Naruto yang tak berdaya, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karna menyerang Naruto terlalu berlebihan.

Sebagian para Rookie 13 bersorak meneriakkan nama Hinata, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, melihat keadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

"Naruto pingsan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh... Naruto pingsan!" Seru beberapa anggota Rookie 13.

Para Rookie 13 langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto, untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dari dekat.

'Na-naruto-kun pingsan, naruto-kun pingsan, naruto-kun pingsan.' Batin Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

1...

2...

3...

dan...

BRUUKK!

HINATA PINGSAN!

~_TBC~_

Yosh! Bagaimana para reader sekalian tentang fic ini? Jelekkah, burukkah, hancurkkah, atau malah bagus? Hehehehehe... Ini fic multichap pertama Ryu jadi...

Mohon REVIEWNYA MINNAAAA!


End file.
